


Ta-daa!

by Ihni



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Poetry, Rhymes, also spoilers - Freeform, beware of crack and spoilers, crack!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short cracky poem that you shouldn't read if you haven't seen Thor 2 already ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ta-daa!

_Prison break, I'm so excited!_  
 _I feel wondrously alive_  
 _Long-lost brothers reunited_  
 _I am so-_ here, let me drive 

_Let us leave this realm now, baby_  
 _Why yes, that's a wall, hahaa!_  
 _Am I crazy? No, well maybe-_  
 _ **Squeal!** & **Boom!** & **Crash!** \- "... Ta-daa!"_

**Author's Note:**

> The "Ta-daa" killed me! Best part of the movie, hands down. And I was inspired, and then this happened, and ... I don't know.


End file.
